


Seksiä sairaalasiivessä

by Beelsebutt, Fairylegoliz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut, Suomi | Finnish, silkkaa seksiä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairylegoliz/pseuds/Fairylegoliz
Summary: Poppy tiukensi otettaan ja silitti Sibyllan sekaisia hiuksia. Hän nojasi poskensa Sibyllan olkaa vasten ja painoi mitään ajattelematta suukon tämän kaulalle.
Relationships: Poppy Pomfrey/Sybill Trelawney





	Seksiä sairaalasiivessä

**Author's Note:**

> Albus Dumbledore sanoi FK:ssa (s. 719) Sibyllan erottamisen jälkeen näin:
> 
> _Hän kääntyi professori McGarmiwaan päin.  
>  "Voisinko pyytää, että saatat Sibyllan takaisin yläkertaan?"  
> "Tottahan toki", McGarmiwa sanoi. "Nousehan sitten, Sibylla..."_
> 
> Seuraus (ei enää FK): Matkalla huoneistoonsa Sibylla kuitenkin romahtaa, ja McGarmiwa sekä Verso toteavat Sibyllan kaipaavan parantajan osaavia käsiä.
> 
> (Liz & Bbuttis): Me halusimme kirjoittaa pornoa. Tässä sitä nyt tulee! Ficci on kirjoitettu kesällä 2007.
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

"Minä pidän hänestä huolta", Poppy sanoi ja vilkaisi Minervan perässä sulkeutuvaa ovea ennen kuin käänsi huomionsa uuteen potilaaseensa.

Sibylla nyykötti sängynlaidalla ja hikkasi vaimeasti. Halpa sherry löyhkäsi hänen ympärillään, ja Poppy pudisti surullisena päätään.

"Voi, Sibylla." Poppy huokaisi ja istahti Sibyllan viereen. Hän kietoi kätensä Sibyllan harteille ja veti hennon naisen itseään vasten. Sibylla puhkesi katkeilevaan itkuun ja tarrautui Poppyyn kuin hukkuva oljenkorteen.

Poppy tiukensi otettaan ja silitti Sibyllan sekaisia hiuksia. Hän nojasi poskensa Sibyllan olkaa vasten ja painoi mitään ajattelematta suukon tämän kaulalle. Sibyllan nyyhke vaimeni ja hän liikahti Poppyn sylissä, mutta ei vetäytynyt kauemmas. Poppy huomasi Sibyllan itkun laantuneen ja tästä rohkaistuneena painoi toisenkin suukon sykkivälle kaulasuonelle. Sibyllan iho maistui suolaiselta Poppyn kieleen, ja hänen haaroissaan sykähti jokin, jonka olemassaoloa hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan muistanutkaan. Poppy huokaisi Sibyllan korvaan.

"Poppy..?" Sibylla kuiskasi hämmentyneenä.

"Shh, Sibylla, ei mitään hätää", Poppy mutisi kuljettaessaan kieltään Sibyllan korvalehteä pitkin.

Ensin Sibylla jännittyi — eihän tämän näin pitänyt mennä! Hänen sherrynhuuruiset aivonsa koettivat käsittää, oliko hän todellakin Tylypahkan sairaalasiivessä ja oliko hänen korvaansa keskittynyt henkilö todella Poppy Pomfrey. Mutta sitten Poppyn käsi liukui Sibyllan kaula-aukosta sisään ja repäisi mennessään ylimmät napit auki. Siinä vaiheessa kun Poppyn taitavat sormet olivat löytäneet Sibyllan kosketusta kaivanneet, kovettuneet nännit, Sibylla ei enää yrittänytkään käsittää. Hän vain antautui käsien kiduttavalle kosketukselle.

"Ahh", Sibylla huokaisi ja rutisti sormiinsa Poppyn violetin kaavun kangasta.

Poppy oli menettänyt ajan- ja paikantajunsa. Kaikki hänen aistinsa täyttyivät vain ja ainoastaan Sibyllasta! Tämän vieno voihke oli viedä järjen Poppylta, joka kaatoi malttamattomana Sibyllan siveänvalkoiselle sairaalasängylle. Hän suuteli Sibyllan rintojenväliä ja työnsi polvensa tämän jalkojen väliin niin, että reidet erkanivat.

Sibylla yritti puskea itseään vasten Poppyn jalkaa, saada hieman helpotusta omaan kuumotukseensa, mutta Poppy piti hänet aloillaan. Sibylla vaikeroi nautinnosta; Poppyn kädet tuntuivat olevan kaikkialla! Ne löysivät tiensä hänen kaapunsa alle vastaamaan kuumentuneiden reisien kutsuun. Sormet jatkoivatkin matkaansa Sibyllan alavatsalle, eikä Sibylla ollut koskaan kokenut mitään niin eroottista! 

Poppy vei Sibyllan käden oman kaapunsa alle ja huusi ääneen, kun tämän sormi lipsahti yllättäen suoraan hänen sisälleen.

"Aahh!" Poppy huudahti. "Sibylla!"

"Voi, satutinko sinua?" Sibylla kysyi puuroutuneella äänellä, mutta ei siirtänyt sormeaan sen lämpöisestä pesästä vaan sen sijaan liikautti sitä hivenen syvemmälle. Poppyn raskaat huokaukset kertoivat sanojakin selvemmin, mitä tämä ajatteli Sibyllan sormista.

"Pidätkö tästä?" Sibylla kysyi ja pyöräytti peukaloaan Poppyn herkillä alueilla. Vastauksena oli ainoastaan värisevä huokaus.

Mutta sitten Poppynkin käsi löysi Sibyllan nautintokeskuksen, ja Sibylla oli vähällä unohtaa, mitä hänen kätensä piti tehdä. Poppyn kosketus räjäytti Sibyllan tajunnan, eikä hän enää tiennyt miten päin olisi ollut. Kesti hetken ennen kuin naiset löysivät yhteisen rytmin, mutta sen jälkeen autio sairaalahuone kajahteli intohimoisesta voihkeesta. 

Poppy työnsi toisenkin sormensa Sibyllan sisään, ja tämä kirkaisi saaden seinät raikumaan vielä kovemmin. Mutta se ei ollut mitään verrattuna ääneen, jonka Poppy päästi, kun Sibylla seurasi tämän esimerkkiä. Poppyn lihaksikkaat seinämät puristivat Sibyllan sormia, kun tämä jatkoi edestakaista liikettä.

Poppy oli jo aivan reunalla, kun Sibyllan suu yllättäen löysi hänen paljaan rintansa. Huulien imu yhdistettynä kiihkeisiin käsiin ajoi häntä yhä pidemmälle, kunnes hän ei enää kestänyt vaan laukesi huutaen suureen ääneen. Sibylla tuli heti hänen peräänsä puhjeten ilon kyyneliin.

Poppy huohotti Sibyllan kaulaan ja siveli tämän hiuksia, kunnes tämä rauhoittui.

"Se... se oli uskomatonta! En ole koskaan kokenut mitään vastaavaa!" Sibylla puuskahti kimeällä äänellä. Hän oli edelleen täysin huumaantunut siitä, mitä oli tapahtunut. Poppy naurahti hyväntahtoisesti.

"Se oli todella jotain." Hän painoi Sibyllan poskelle suukon.

Yhtäkkiä käytävältä kuului kolahdus, ja Poppylle tuli kiire oikoa asunsa ennalleen. Huoneessa leijuvalle seksinhajulle hän ei kuitenkaan kyennyt tekemään mitään, hänen täytyi vain toivoa, ettei tulija panisi sitä merkille. Hän sai juuri ja juuri vedettyä Sibyllan päälle peitteen, kun ovi avautui ja Albus Dumbledore astui sisään.

Poppy suoristautui ja veti verhon Sibyllan sängyn ympärille. Hän koetti tasata hengitystään ennen kuin kääntyi rehtoria kohti. Albuksen ilme oli tulkitsematon.

"Kuinka hän voi?" Albus kysyi vaimeasti.

"Annoin hänelle unilääkettä, ja nyt hän nukkuu", Poppy vastasi välttelevästi.

Albus nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi, ja Poppy huokaisi helpotuksesta: rehtori ei ollut huomannut mitään. Mutta sitten Albuksen siniset silmät tuikahtivat tietävästi puolikuulasien takana.

"Onneksi hän on nyt taitavissa käsissä", hän kuiskasi ja hymyili.

Poppy punastui.


End file.
